User blog:Jameselite2c-therealdeal/Zoro's in Wano arc!!
I am a long time One piece fan. Recently I have had some thoughts on Zoro and possible new powers history and swords along with possible battles in wano. I made a YT video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLi_bByRWEg but didn't feel I got it across clear enough. 1. New powers: After the 2 year timeskip we have not seen Zoro use many new moves or techniques, the most noticeable though is his use of bushoku haki and ranged slashes with higher pound ho levels. In saying this though he hasn't been pushed to the limit with either of these so it makes me think he is holding back another form/ moves and I believe they correlate with his demon aura like ashura. His Ashura while powerful opened up to a tonne of new powerful moves possible by him, and personally I believe his next demon aura will be shown in wano and it will be through the use of his left eye that he will show more of them. My theory on this next aura though is none other then Susanoo as we have seen his attacks are powerful but defense can be lacking and in Japanese mythology Susanoo had one of the most powerful defenses, the reason I see him needing a move or aura like this is due to them going up against the strongest creature Kaido along with possible Greenbull who both scream power even though we have nothing on Greenbull yet. I believe he will need this defense to possibly stop eithers strongest attack as he is not going to beat them outright but stopping them would be a feat. This could lead to the straw hats once again escaping or buying time, in the sense it may interest Kaido in them getting stronger to kill him. This though leads on to my second point. 2. In this possible clash when Zoro defends the crew I believe the sandai kitetsu is going to break and this is going to be a bit of a spin for everyone, I believe he will leave the shusui as it is a national treasure, but in exchange for helping the samurai he will get 2 new swords and I believe they will be made one as blood thirsty and monsterous muramasa and the gentle protector masamune, these 2 swords are recorded in history to be the 2 best katanas and who better to have them than him, it would also stick with him keeping one cursed sword and one protective sword along with Kuinas personal blade. 3. Possible battles now I believe that Zoro will have a few major battles in the wano arc. The first I believe will be with one of the 3 disasters who in my opinion could possibly be a samurai, but I don't think he will be as I think he will fight one major pirate which is a disaster I believe he will then square off with a high marine like an admiral/ vice admiral. But lastly I believe he will fight Oden yes it may sound weird but it will set Zoro a benchmark as he will be fighting the last king of the pirates own samurai which would make sense as he is on the future king of the pirates ship. Anyways guys what is everyone elses thoughts and beliefs, it would be good to have a good discussion as none of my friends are into anime, only like video games and others like exercises and training. ' ' ' ' Category:Blog posts